Trouble for the Weasley Twins
by pirategypsy
Summary: The Weasley twins meet their match! suck at summarys... better then it sounds! please read and review its my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Trouble for the Weasley twins Hogwarts story part 1 

The Weasley twins have some competition. Their names are Carla and Onna. Another set of twins! They had just moved here form Hawaii. Both of them being sixteen and a year under the Weasley twins, Carla had short brown hair at her shoulders with light green eyes. Onna had red hair and light blue eyes. (Their eyes were the only things that made them look different until Onna dyed her hair red.) Both of them had great bods and were nicely tanned.

"Onna?" Carla poked her sister. " Are we there yet?" Onna sighed and pulled of her headphones.

"Carla I know as much as you know at this point. We will get there when we get there!" at that she put her headphones back on. Carla poked Onna again. "What???"

Carla pointed out the window at the coming island of England. "Oh" Onna took off her headphones and put them in her bag on the floor at her feet.

A few hours later (getting ready to get off the plane)

"So who are we supposed to meet here?" Onna asked. Carla rolled her eyes,

"We are supposed to meet mothers friend…" she paused and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand " Weasley" they looked around.

" What does a Weasley look like?" Onna asked,

"Well let me see. Since I have ben here before I would know!" Carla said sarcastically " they have long black hair with tons of black eyeliner and their teeth are…" she looked over to Onna " BLUE!!!" Onna glared at her sister

"You are soo mean!"

"Well you acted as though I had ben here before." As Carla said this they got off the plane and were surprised by a small crowd of people holding a sign that said

WELCOME CARLA AND ONNA POTHER!!! Carla and Onna looked at each other telepathically telling the other to run! But before they could do anything a large woman from the crown came up to them.

" You two must be the Pothers"

" How did you know that?" both Carla and Onna said in unionism.

"You are the last two off. And the only two girls getting off together that resemble each other."


	2. Chapter 2

hey i don't think the last time i had a disclaimer but here one is i don't own harry potter and if i didd nothing bad would happen to harry. i need reveiws please so that i know that i'm doing this right

* * *

Mrs. Weasley didnt waste a second she introduced both Onna and Carla to her family. First was Mr. Weasley around his mid 30s, Ginny was next a small fifteen year old. Then was a tall shy looking guy their age, Ron. Last but not lest she introduced them to another set of twins, Fred and George. All of the family had red hair and blue eyes.

"HI" said Onna and Carla. They grabbed their bags and followed the Weasleys out of the airport.

The car ride was filled with small talk. When they got to the Weasley house Mr. & Mrs. Weasley took the girls to their room.

The room was dark and had a big window in between two beds. Since it was Dark outside so was the room, Onna reached over and flipped the light switch.

The walls were Lavender purple there was a small desk under the window. At the end of each bed there was a large chest to put their clothes in.

When they were done unpacking they went down the stairs to the kitchen.

There they found the family getting ready for supper.

" You guys can set down right here," Mrs. Weasley pointed to two chairs, next to Fred and George.  
As dinner progressed the girls got more comfortable with the family.

" Actually" Carla started " our parents are very busy with work. They couldnt make it because they are working on a year long project that wont be done till this time next year but even then they wont come here"

" why are you here then?" asked Fred and George

" We got kicked out of our last school. Well Actually are last couple school."

" Why?" asked Ron.

" Lets just say we got in big trouble." Said Carla with a big smile. Onna burst out laughing.

" Big??" she laughed some more " Big isnt the half of it."

please tell me if you liked it or what i can do to improve


End file.
